1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to manicure shields, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved manicure shield which may be pivotally lowered to protect a manicured nail, or selectively raised to allow access to the nail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various coverings to provide protection for manicured nails have been developed in the prior art. Previously, however, the prior art organizations have not completely availed themselves to enable selective access to the fingernail when desired, and to thereafter overlie the nail to protect the same during a curing or drying of various coatings applied to a fingernail during a manicuring procedure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,197 to Halanger sets forth a manicure nail protector wherein the glove-like portion developed by the patent to Halanger utilizes removable finger partitions to enable access to the nail, but is of a relatively expansive and awkward organization, as opposed to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,404 to Turner sets forth a nail protecting and lengthening procedure wherein an overlay of a relatively elongate convex configuration is applied to an existing nail to protect and lengthen an existing fingernail.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,631 to Kosal sets forth a series of fingernail caps securable about an existing fingernail to protect the fingernail from dirt, breaking, cracking and the like for use by women utilize lengthened fingernails during physical activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,325 to Bluestone sets forth a manner of protecting a long, protruding fingernail during performance of a manual activity by adhesively securing a cushioning member to an undersurface of an existing fingernail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,843 to Casenhiser sets forth a tubular finger end sheath with a cavity for receiving a fingernail therein to protect an existing fingernail during manual activity and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved manicure shield which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.